The Wiggles: Dance Party
Dance Party '''is a Wiggly Home Video. It is the North American version of "Big Red Car", under a different title. It was released on April 3, 2001. Plot The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, although driving, has fallen asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again, but Jeff's fallen asleep again (he's wearing a more complete sleepsuit this time, a night shirt, a night cap, and a candle). Wake up, Jeff! So they say that Jeff needs to do a warm up and the Can you point your fingers and do the twist. * '''Song 1: "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" - along with "Can You (Stand On One Foot and Shake Your Hands?)" Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for a dog named Wags. Anthony thinks about eating for a second and that he is really hungry but Murray reminds him it's for Wags. Anthony then imitates a dog. The others laugh. * Song 2:' '"Wags the Dog" Anthony talks about the Five Little Joeys. * Song 3: "Five Little Joeys" - with Dr. Murray and Five Little Joeys played by kids. Anthony introduces Di Dicki Do Dum. * Song 4: "Di Dicki Do Dum" - with Irish dancers The Wiggles dress up as cows and Jeff talks about cows. * Song 5: "I'm a Cow" - a very short song When the Wiggles start to flap like a bird, they start to fly up into the sky. * Song 6: "Do the Flap" - the first song featuring all of the modern day wiggly group. Murray, Anthony and two kids are on the couch looking at all of the pictures that Murray is showing that what he has done on his holiday, then Anthony is talking about what they did on their holiday. * Song 7: "On Your Holiday" - adapted from a Playschool song. The Wiggles are wearing hats in different places such as the sun, fishing, horse riding and playing the bagpipes. * Song 8: "Hat On My Head" Anthony asks Greg if he can do some magic tricks (claps hands) for everybody. Greg said he'd love to. Anthony says there's one problem; they should ask the kids first. Greg agrees. As Anthony leaves, Greg asks the camera if you want to see some magic tricks? Oh, they do! He slaps hands with Anthony who appears in and out briefly. Greg needs some magic things. First, he needs his magic cape. Anthony arrives with a cape, and Greg puts that on. Now he needs a magic hat. Anthony arrives with a hat, and Greg puts that on too. And most importantly he needs his magic wand. Anthony arrives and gives him the wand. Greg puts away the wand for now since there's something very special he wants to show you. * Gregs Magic Trick - Bag Of Magic Hanky's Trick and Vase Of Magic Flowers Trick * Song 9: "The Magic Bag" - an instrumental used for Greg's magic trick Greg goes to a small table behind him and gets a bag with magic hankies in it. He shows the inside of the bag and there's nothing there "hello hello". He waves the wand over the bag and then reaches in but there's no magic hankies! He shows everyone the inside of the bag again and it's empty. Oh, he forgot to say the magic words. How silly. He asks the audience if they can all help him say the magic words which are "Wiggle Waggle." And wave your fingers in the air at the count of 3. Greg counts to 3 and waves his fingers at the bag, saying "Wiggle Waggle!" Greg looks surprised. He reaches in and pulls out a pink hankie. Let's try again. He shows the bag is empty and then readies everyone for the count to 3. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg reaches in and pulls a green magic hankie. Let's try one more time. Maybe they can get a big magic hankie. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg pulls out a huge magic hankie. Put your hand up if you did that. Wow, it's bigger than I thought. It's time for another trick. He has a vase of magic flowers. Well the vase is empty but with some magic we can get some. He takes the big magic hankie and covers the vase. He asks for help one last time. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. He pulls the hankie and the vase is full of flowers! Anthony asks the audience if they helped and to give yourselves a magic clap. Anthony claps and he and Greg disappear. * Song 10: "Brown Girl in the Ring" Murray is making a game two kids have to guess what these things are like smell and feel. * Song 11: "Georgia's Song" - a well-known lullaby Jeff is playing dress up with other kids. They are dressing up as pirates. Jeff tells that he has a friend who is a pirate who is Captain Feathersword. So Jeff tells everyone if they would like to have a ride on Captain Featherswords friendly pirate ship. * Song 12: "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" Now that they're on dry land, Captain Feathersword suggests to The Wiggles and the other pirates thay they do a pirate dance together. * Song 13: "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg meets Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy is having a dance party, and everyone's invited! * Song 14: "Dorothy's Dance Party" - this has all of the wiggly group dancing. The Wiggles say goodbye and they run to the Big Red Car for a drive. * Song 15: "Big Red Car" CD Songs * Henry's Dance * The Four Presents * Here We Go Dorothy * Pufferbillies * Joannie Works With One Hammer * My New Shoes * I Am A Dancer * Sanctissma Gallery TheWigglesinDanceParty.png|The Wiggles CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist).jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" HatOnMyHead.jpg|"Hat On My Head" Category:Wiggles videos